


promise me you will stay

by bowdowntothequeenlp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), outlawqueen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowdowntothequeenlp/pseuds/bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark side . Regina and robin have been dating for a wile and they had a fight . Regina gets up and sings dark side  and surprises all of them.<br/>the summary  sucks but please give it a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me you will stay

They had had a fight that morning. Regina had let her fears get to her and had taken it out on robin even though he had done nothing wrong. He had been his normal amazing self.

Loving, kind, gentle and understanding but all of that was being blocked out by her own self-loathing. The voices in her head that were saying she didn’t deserve his love, that she was evil and that is all she will ever be, that she was no doubt going to mess this whole thing up and it was better to do it while she still had some walls intact to hide behind.

So that was how she was no sitting at one of the booths in grannies allow watching snow and charming sing summer nights from Greece and robin was sitting at the bar with little john with his back to her. Both at a party they had planned on going to together and neither willing to let go of the fight that had happened 12 hours prior. Regina bowed her head and stared at her hands getting lost in her thoughts again.

Tink came and sat down in front of her. She had been watching the queen since she came in the diner without robin and when he entered the diner about an hour later and just looked her way but didn’t head over to her, in fact walking to the other side of their room with a sad expression on his usually smiling face she know something was up. She just sat there and waited for Regina to talk.

“I think I’ve ruined everything” she sighed still looking at her hands “I lost my self and at the same time I managed to louse robin to. And I don’t know how to make it better.” Silence swept over the two.

Tink reached forwards to clasp Regina’s hand in her own. “Make a statement Regina, show him that you’re not ashamed of you love for him. That you were just scared and you let your fears take over.” And with one last squeeze of Regina’s then she got up and left.

She sat there and for a moment trying to think of a strong enough way to apologise to robin. Snow and charming finish the last note of their song just as Regina tunes back into reality. That’s it, that’s how it should be done. 

Regina got up and headed up to Ruby who was in control of the karaoke system and asked her to put her selected song on for her. After the sceptical look she through towards Regina she complied and handed her the mic that snow had just handed her.  
She took a breath and walked on the stage

“Well if my eyes aren’t deceiving me the queen is going to sing for us all.” Robin herd granny say to Leroy whom was just up the bar from him and little john.   
The music started to play. Robin turned slowly towards the stage, his eyes settling on the shy looking woman who now stood before him with her head bowed.   
She bought the mic to her lips.

‘There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone’

Lifting her head slightly so that her eyes could meet his.

‘If I show it to you now  
will it make you run away?’

Her whole body now turns slowly towards robin. He can see the tears threatening to leave her expressive eyes and cascade down her perfect cheeks.

‘Or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
And remind me who I really am’

She gives him a look that feels like she is pleading to him

‘Please remind me who I really am’  
‘Everybody’s got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody’s a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?’

She takes a single slow and unsure step towards robin.

‘Like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
if you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am’

‘Everybody’s got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody’s a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?’

For some reason she starts to feel more and more confident but she is not sure why. Robin still hasn’t moved since turning around to face her. She shakes her head slowly singing 

‘Don’t run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay’

She reaches the end of the stage now and is standing about 5 paces away from robin.

‘Will you love me? Ohh’

As a tear falls from her eye. “It’s not working” she thinks. She lowers her head slightly breaking the eye contact that she had held with robin since she began the song.

‘Everybody’s got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?’

Robin watches Regina. He can see her slowly reseeding back into her armour that she has placed around herself he stands up scraping the barstool along the flaw as he does. That catches Regina’s attention he can see because she has raised her head back up and re connected their eyes.  
As she sings robin takes slow and sure steps towards the raised stage. Every step making her eyes shine a little brighter.

‘Nobody’s a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?'

His hand is now in hers as he stairs up in to her eyes.

‘Even with my dark side?’

‘Don’t run away  
don't run away  
don't run away’

A small smile forms on her lips as another tear slips from her eye.

‘Promise, you'll stay ‘she whispers in the mic

the room is quiet waiting to find out what would happen next.  
Robin helps her down to the flaw so now it is him looking down on her, he raises his hand to her cheek a smile on his face as he whispers “as you wish” and then pulls her in to a kiss. Cheers erupted from the diner as his hand on her cheek thread’s through her dark hear his other moving to her back pulling her close to his body. Regina responds eminently, going on her tiptoes to make it a little bit easier to kiss him back. A small cry falling from her lips as she rapes her arms around robin’s shoulders pulling him closer still.


End file.
